thewirefandomcom-20200214-history
Transitions
"Transitions" is the fourth episode of the fifth season of The Wire. It is the fifty-fourth episode of the series overall. It premiered on January 27, 2008. The episode was written by Ed Burns and directed by Dan Attias. Plot Plot summary Western District Michael Lee oversees his drug dealing corner with his crew chief Spider. Kenard walks around the corner with a brown paper bag and places it under a step. Officer Anthony Colicchio and his partner watch Kenard from their patrol car, parked at a corner at the other end of the block. Colicchio observes Kenard in disbelief as he is sure the drug dealers know they are being watched. His partner suggests waiting for the crew to serve someone but Colicchio decides that the crew are vulnerable either way and moves in. Once Colicchio has handcuffed the crew and called in back-up, Kenard and Michael protest their innocence. Colicchio claims they were working a ground stash and puts his hand in the paper bag expecting to find drugs. When he withdraws it, he is holding dog excrement. Colicchio is furious and wipes his hands on Kenard's shirt. Colicchio begins to put the crew into the prisoner transport wagon and assaults Spider and Kenard as he does so. A queue of traffic develops and Sergeant Ellis Carver arrives and rebukes his men for blocking both lanes of the street. One motorist in particular inflames Colicchio's anger by requesting that they move the cars. Carver orders Colicchio to calm down. When the motorist continues to ask Colicchio to move a vehicle, Colicchio assaults him and tries to drag him from his car. Carver and Officer Bob Brown try to restrain Colicchio. The drug dealing crew to take the opportunity to stand and Officer Michael Santangelo is left to try and marshal them alone. Michael Lee is later signed out of custody by his mother. She appeals to him to show her more respect and also asks him for money. Michael tells her that he will not pay her to be his mother. The following day the other officers console Colicchio over his lost temper. Carver arrives and warns Colicchio that the motorist was a school teacher on his way to an afterschool program. He tells Colicchio that the incident is being looked into by the internal investigation division and that he will need to show care in how he words his report. Carver coaches Colicchio on how to word the report much in the way that Daniels coached Roland Pryzbylewski in The Detail. Colicchio shows no remorse over his actions and refuses to consider Carver's advice. Carver decides that he will charge Colicchio with excessive force and conduct unbecoming an officer himself. Colicchio tells Carver that charging him will make Carver a rat and Carver accepts the consequences. Later, Carver meets with his old partner Thomas "Herc" Hauk outside the Western District headquarters. Herc argues Colicchio's case and tells Carver that Colicchio is too proud to beg. Herc insists that Carver cannot turn against his own men despite his closeness to making rank. Carver tells Herc it is not about his rank and reminds him of their past. He regrets giving Randy Wagstaff directly to Herc despite no longer remembering the boy's name. Herc admits that he was in the wrong but fails to see the relevance. Carver explains that everything they do matters, even though they thought it didn't. Herc compares Colicchio’s situation to his own and wonders if Carver thought that his own dismissal was fair. Carver doesn’t answer and Herc admits that it probably was justified. Herc warns Carver that he will face a bad reputation but encourages him to do the right thing. Davis Detail Lester Freamon spends his time at the former Major Case Unit office puzzling over the Stanfield investigation board. Sydnor is continuing to work on the Davis investigation and is frustrated when he discovers that an $80,000 dollar withdrawal from Davis' account was used to pay back his mother for a loan. Freamon is excited when Sydnor tells him that the loan was for a mortgage down payment and explains that Davis has broken federal law by lying on a mortgage application and claiming his parents' money as his own. Freamon and Assistant State's Attorney Rhonda Pearlman meet with State's Attorney Rupert Bond in his office. Bond summarizes the new evidence and Pearlman explains that the crime carries a sentence of thirty years. Freamon explains that this is a very common situation and is know as the "head shot" in federal finance investigations. Freamon suggests that the case has to be taken to a federal level. Bond is hesitant and asks for time to digest the information. He dismisses Freamon but asks Pearlman to remain. Bond asks Pearlman how strong the other charges are, hoping to keep the case local, and Pearlman reassures him that the four theft cases are straightforward and supported by document evidence. Bond believes that with a ten-year penalty for each count of theft, a conviction on the local charges will be sufficient. Sydnor and Freamon meet Pearlman at the court house to discuss the theft charges. As Freamon recaps the evidence Senator Davis himself arrives. Pearlman welcomes him and explains that she would like him to explain some financial irregularities. Sydnor remarks that Davis appears to be coping with the news and Freamon tells him that attending the courthouse indicates his guilt. Inside Pearlman presents evidence of payments from city developers to Davis’ charitable organizations and subsequent deposits and withdrawals from the charity accounts into Davis’ personal account to the Grand Jury. She asks Davis to explain the money reaching his personal account and he responds that he intended to help the enquiry and now feels they are looking for blood and refuses to answer any further questions. As he leaves the room, Davis is visibly shaken. Freamon observes that Davis has not heard their entire case. Sydnor asks why they held the Grand Jury hearing at all when Davis was predictably going to invoke his right to silence and Pearlman tells him the answer is outside. As Davis leaves the courthouse, a throng of reporters is waiting for him. Davis gathers himself and answers the reporters' questions, denying any wrongdoing. As Sydnor and Freamon leave, they see the media and Sydnor wonders who revealed the hearing as it was supposed to be held in secret. Freamon astutely guesses that Bond is responsible as it will raise the profile of the case. Politics Colonel Cedric Daniels meets with Commissioner Ervin Burrell and professes his innocence in the political scandal that is forcing Burrell's resignation. Burrell is silent and practices his golf putting. Daniels tells Burrell that he will decline a promotion if it is offered because he serves at Burrell’s pleasure. Burrell continues the silent treatment and Daniels leaves. Mayor Tommy Carcetti holds a meeting in his office with his senior staffers, Norman Wilson and Michael Steintorf, State Delegate Odell Watkins and City Council President Nerese Campbell. Campbell and Watkins have a number of requests from politically influential ministers that Carcetti is forced to accept to smooth the transition from Burrell to William Rawls as acting commissioner and finally Daniels as permanent commissioner after some preparation as Deputy Commissioner of Operations. Carcetti is annoyed that he is having to offer so much as he thinks Daniels should be an acceptable candidate but Watkins points out that the ministers were familiar with Burrell and had a working relationship with him. Carcetti agrees to the reverends' requests. Campbell spends the meeting criticising Rawls and once the reverends' requests have been dealt with she brings up the demolition of the McCulloh Homes housing project. Wilson points out that the McCulloh Homes are adjacent to Andy Krawczyk's new major expansion of the state office complex. Carcetti considers giving her the go-ahead. Campbell meets with Burrell and explains Carcetti’s plan to promote Daniels after a short trial at the Deputy Ops position. Burrell reveals that Daniels has a history of skimming drug money from his time in the Eastern District Drug Enforcement Unit and gives Campbell an FBI probe into his finances. Campbell tells Burrell that Daniels' past is unimportant in light of Burrell’s failure to deliver clean statistics to the Mayor. Burrell argues that his statistics were approved by staff review. Campbell tells Burrell that his time at commissioner is over and Burrell threatens to expose Daniels if he is forced to resign. Campbell angrily asserts that disrupting Daniels' ascent would leave Rawls as commissioner and tells Burrell that would upset his allies including herself and the ministers. She tells Burrell that if he leaves quietly, they will ensure that he gets a transitional job in the Mayor’s criminal justice co-ordinating council and then a Washington police association job with a guaranteed six-figure salary. Campbell offers the file on Daniels back to Burrell as a symbol of his rejecting her offer and he does not take the file. She instructs Burrell to maintain the appearance of propriety at the forthcoming press conference. As Campbell waits for the elevator, she peruses the file. Campbell meets with Carcetti and suggests her proposal for Burrell's career. Carcetti is angry that he is expected to help Burrell after his continued failings as police commissioner and tells Campbell that she has already exacted her price for Burrell’s firing in the McCulloh Homes. Campbell argues that the job offer is necessary to ensure that Burrell does not damage the reputation of his former subordinates. She avoids specifically mentioning Daniels’ past but insists Burrell must be made to leave quietly. Carcetti mentions the press conference and Campbell reassures him that Burrell will attend. Prior to the press conference Rawls visits Burrell in his office. Burrell jokes that Rawls is there to see a dead man walking. Rawls points out that Burrell is receiving a deserved consolation job but Burrell remains upset. He claims that the post is not for his years of service but for carrying the politician’s water over the years. Burrell knows that Carcetti views him as a bad commissioner and even admits that he may be but blames his failings on the schizophrenic policies he has faced from the politicians. Burrell points out that a Mayor has never interfered in other public institutions as much as they do with the police department. Rawls is amused and Burrell warns him to expect more of the same treatment. Rawls is sobered by the prospect and leaves. At the press conference Burrell tells Daniels that he looks nervous. Daniels again tries to reassure Burrell that he did not ask for the promotion. Burrell reminds Daniels that he once called his bluff about exposing his past and claims that he no longer remembers the details of the file as it was so long ago. Carcetti begins a speech about Burrell's career. Later, Daniels moves into the his new office and is amused by a phone call intended for Rawls. The Baltimore Sun At The Baltimore Sun reporter Scott Templeton prepares for an impending interview. He asks his colleague Alma Gutierrez which story he should use a piece and she asks him what the interview is for – he reveals that it is a junior position at the Washington Post. Gutierrez is excited about the prospect of Commissioner Burrell being fired and Templeton asks for her source, she explains that it has been mentioned in her calls. Gutierrez reports the rumour to her editor, Gus Haynes. Veteran police reporter Roger Twigg is clearing his desk as it is his last day following his acceptance of a buy-out. Haynes tells Gutierrez that she is now his senior police reporter. Templeton arrives in Washington for his interview and asks the staffer who showed him in if he can sit in on a budget meeting. He is introduced to a senior editor named Ed who welcomes him. They discuss his work and Templeton is perturbed when his prose is called "wrought" but claims that the style is encouraged in Baltimore and that he prefers to write dry prose. The editors remark that The Baltimore Sun is a good paper and Templeton says that it might have been before the cutbacks. They point out that The Sun often beats them to stories in Annapolis and ask Templeton if he has been involved in a story on ground rent. He ruefully admits that he was not. Templeton is shown out of the building and told that they will keep his resume on file and reassess when he has more material. He declines the opportunity to sit in on the budget meeting despite his earlier request. While Templeton is away the rest of the metro team struggle to find sources to confirm Gutierrez’s rumour about Burrell. Jeff Price has learned that a press conference has been scheduled for the following day and Bill Zorzi has a courthouse source who has heard from Mayoral Chief of Staff Michael Steintorf that the rumour is true. Haynes is worried that they will not have enough to run their story. Twigg gets involved and places one last call to a police department source (Stan Valchek) to confirm the rumour. The next day the newsroom assembles to watch the press conference announcing Burrell’s departure. Haynes jokingly offers an interpretation of the real thoughts behind Carcetti’s speech – "he feared and hated me, and I merely wanted him dead." Haynes amuses the assembly and Managing Editor Thomas Klebanow asks him how much of his analysis they can get into their story. Haynes remarks that the loss of Twigg cuts them off from the department sources who would discredit the press conference but "fuck, if we didn’t buy him out." Klebanow tells Haynes that he understands his disappointment with the cutbacks but asks him to be civil and moderate his use of profanity as it is essential that the newsroom maintain a "collegial atmosphere." As Klebanow leaves Haynes jokes that after dropping out of journalism school he doesn't know the meaning of collegial. Jay Spry notices the Davis hearings story on the television and is aghast that the paper missed the story. Haynes pulls Zorzi over to ask why the story was missed with the investigation going on for so long. Zorzi blames the loss of the city court reporter and claims that he is only able to effectively cover the federal court beat. Haynes assigns Zorzi to reach Davis and recognizes that Rupert Bond organized the "perp walk" that they are watching on TV and tells Templeton to contact the State's Attorney's office as Bond will be willing to furnish them with the details of the story. Haynes gripes that in the past no one would consider staging an event for the media without calling the daily newspaper but that now only television news is considered important. Haynes and a layout editor discuss semantics in Gutierrez’s story about the dismissal of the commissioner. Haynes thinks that "incensed" is appropriate considering the transgressions (including the drug legalization fiasco, manipulation of statistics and the vacant murders) that have marred Burrell’s career. They ask for Spry’s input and he recommends changing "incensed" to "displeased" with regard to the Mayor’s state of mind. Haynes shouts congratulations to Templeton about his involvement in catching them up on the Davis case story. Gutierrez remarks on the praise and asks how Templeton’s interview went. He tells her that it is "a buyer's market out there" delivering the episode’s epigraph. He claims that The Baltimore Sun is not a bad paper. Homicide Unit Detective Jimmy McNulty visits the medical examiner's office and researches the locations where unclaimed bodies have been found. He tries to identify where homeless deaths have occurred. There is an overwhelming number of bodies found in the Southern District at night. McNulty calls Lester Freamon to advise him of the findings and suggests that they need a contact in the Southern District night shift. The medical examiner is suspicious of why McNulty needs the information and McNulty offers no explanation before leaving. Freamon and McNulty visit the Southern District Headquarters to check the night shift roster. Freamon notices that his old partner from patrol Oscar Requer is listed. He checks with the desk sergeant as he thought Requer had obtained his realtor's license and learns that he now works as a realtor in his day job. As they drive around looking for Requer, McNulty remarks that Freamon has come up with their most sick idea to date. Freamon is fiddling with a set of dentures and rebuffs McNulty that he is just improving upon the plan that McNulty devised. The detectives approach Requer and ask him to notify them of any male homeless unattended deaths in the district. Requer realizes they are looking to open a homicide file and agrees to help them with no further questions asked. Requer refers to both detectives as "socks" and offers McNulty help with buying property. McNulty is surprised that Requer was willing to help them. Freamon tells McNulty that Requer was unfairly reassigned from the homicide unit after correctly asserting his authority over an area chief at a crime scene – the general orders clearly giving Requer the authority to do so. Freamon tells McNulty that Rawls was the area chief responsible. The next day Detective Ed Norris breakfasts with Sergeant Jay Landsman. Landsman recites the story from the paper about Burrell's forced retirement and the plan for Rawls to take over temporarily while Daniels is groomed for the job. Landsman jokes that he feels "dissed" that he was not considered and guesses that Daniels will be commissioner before the year ends. Bunk Moreland arrives with a report about the vacant murders and Landsman places it straight into his desk drawer. Bunk is upset that Landsman is ignoring his reports and Landsman points out that Bunk is just changing the date and submitting essentially the same report. Bunk angrily asserts that he is forced to repeat his requests as he is still waiting for the crime lab to process evidence on 14 of the 22 vacant murder scenes. As Bunk leaves Landsman's office, McNulty facetiously shows him that he is working on finding links between the homeless murders. Bunk is annoyed at McNulty's scheme and curses at him before leaving. Greggs arrives and remarks on Bunk's mood and McNulty tells her that Bunk is surprisingly emotional despite his gruff veneer. Greggs is about to go and interview the survivor of her home invasion case. Later, through a 2-way mirror, Greggs watches Devonne, the child from the home invasion, with a psychiatrist. Devonne is extremely withdrawn and does not engage with toys or the psychiatrists. Greggs calls her ex-partner Cheryl and asks to see her son Elijah. She apologizes for the time that has passed and they set a meeting for the following day. The psychiatrist tells Greggs that Devonne remains too withdrawn to revisit the event. Greggs spends the next afternoon with Elijah at Cheryl's apartment. Elijah is content coloring and does not answer Greggs' questions. She manages to get the boy to engage in building a Lego house with her. McNulty and Freamon canvass an area where the homeless gather at night. McNulty is dubious of the need for actual canvassing on their false case. Freamon believes that it is still worth doing the work even on their false case as it will make their office reports seem true and verifiable and protect them from the potential consequences of their plan. McNulty complains that he was working on the case in the squad room and that Landsman barely noticed but Freamon reminds him that if their plan works the case will attract more interest and sloppiness could be their downfall. McNulty attempts to question a few people. One man is too busy as he is preparing for work, another calls him aside to ask for a card. Among the homeless is ex-checker from the docks Johnny "Fifty" Spamanto. Requer hears a call about a dead body and responds that he will attend. He contacts McNulty who is already at a bar. McNulty attends the scene and finds the decedent too far gone for their plan. Requer imposes the first officer's report on McNulty in return for finding bodies for him. McNulty returns home and tries to cover his drinking with mouthwash. Beadie Russell awakes and questions his whereabouts earlier. He tells her that he was called on a suspicious death and she is dubious because he was assigned to the day shift. He claims that he will now be called on any death potentially related to his serial killer. Russell asks where they called him as he did not return home after his shift and he admits to being at a bar. She tells him that she can smell the alcohol. She reminds him of the strength of their relationship and tells him that she used to not believe people when they warned her about his self-destructive behaviour. McNulty's phone rings and he readies himself to leave. He tells Russell he is chasing a serial killer and she tells his he is chasing more than that. She tells him not to return if he doesn't want to be there. McNulty arrives at the scene and fakes another strangulation to fit with the pattern he has established. Freamon arrives as McNulty repositions the body to encourage the appearance of the bruising that indicates strangulation. McNulty discards drug paraphernalia to conceal overdose as the actual cause of death. McNulty fakes defence wounds by cutting the decedent's hands and Freamon calls him twisted. McNulty reminds Freamon of his idea to use the dentures and Freamon claims that he is basing the plan on actual serial killers and the way they mature from brutal killings to elaborate and ornate ones. McNulty asks Freamon never to tell his mother or his priest what he has done and Freamon promises to take it to his grave. New Day Co-Op Joseph "Proposition Joe" Stewart and Slim Charles visit Pearson’s florist to arrange for flowers to be sent to the funeral of Butchie. Stewart tells the florist that Butchie was a careful and subtle player in the drug dealing game and asks for the card to say "Butchie, woe to them that call evil good, and good evil. From your true and loyal friend Proposition Joe". Outside Slim Charles worries that the flowers and card will not deter Butchie’s friend Omar Little from seeking revenge. Slim Charles next asks about Marlo Stanfield, who was responsible for Butchie’s murder as a ploy to lure Omar back to Baltimore. Joe tells Slim Charles that he does not blame Stanfield for his situation but instead whoever told Stanfield about Butchie’s connection to Omar. Prop Joe correctly suggests that his nephew Melvin "Cheese" Wagstaff is responsible but tells Slim Charles that he will not act without confirmation. Joe plans to go into hiding, leaving Cheese in charge and have Slim Charles watch Cheese to see if he spends the money he would have received for the information. Stanfield meets with drug trafficker Spiros Vondas at Johnny’s Diner having delivered a gift of clean money to try and ingratiate himself with Vondas and his organization "The Greeks" and usurp their business relationship with Prop Joe. Vondas explains that he has to return the clean money just as he did earlier with the dirty money. He tells Stanfield that he can see that he is an honorable man but that he does not want to make new street level contacts in Baltimore or undermine their relationship with Prop Joe. Chris Partlow observes the meeting, and unbeknownst to Stanfield, The Greek himself sits at the counter. Stanfield counters by reminding Vondas that Prop Joe was robbed by Omar. He suggests that having contact with him would act as an insurance policy against future robberies for all parties. The Greek reveals himself by interrupting and telling Vondas that Stanfield has a good point. He tells Stanfield that they will accept his offer of insurance as they live in volatile times and cannot predict the future. Stanfield leaves the case and asks Vondas to put it towards their travel expenses. After Stanfield leaves The Greek tells Vondas that Stanfield has demonstrated that declining his offer would not prevent him from coming back. Vondas remarks that Stanfield is not Prop Joe and The Greek agrees. Prop Joe chairs a meeting of the New Day Co-Op. In attendance are Stanfield, Slim Charles, Cheese and drug kingpins Philboy, Ghost, Hungry Man and Ricardo "Fatface Rick" Hendrix. Hendrix tells the other drug dealers about his property deals with the city council and how he expects to clear a million dollars for relocating his club. Hendrix plans to continue to invest in property and sell it for a profit as gentrification progresses. Hungry Man interjects that Milton is pursuing a similar scheme and using a prisoner reentry program to repair houses. Stanfield angrily tells the older men that they are wasting his time and asks Prop Joe if there is any more business. Slim Charles offers the floor to Hungry Man who describes a grievance involving Cheese and the division of new territory in Baltimore County. Cheese is furious and insults Hungry Man. Stewart intercedes and warns Cheese that he is out of line as he is not a charter member of the Co-Op. Stewart reassures Hungry Man that Cheese will respect the agreed boundaries and calls the meeting to an end. Cheese storms out of the room while Stanfield watches. After the meeting, Stanfield shows Prop Joe that he has received the funds that Stewart helped him to launder. Stanfield asks Stewart what they can do next and Joe offers to open another door for him. He asks Stanfield to focus on working with others and Stanfield thanks him for his advice. That night Partlow takes Cheese to an abandoned building. Inside Snoop guards a bound and distressed Hungry Man. Partlow tells Cheese that it is a gift from Stanfield. Partlow pointedly explains the benefits of giving and receiving favours. The next day Prop Joe takes Stanfield to the offices of defense attorney Maurice Levy. Stanfield recognizes Levy’s name as he was Avon Barksdale’s attorney. Prop Joe tells Stanfield that Levy is the attorney of many Co-Op members (including himself, Fatface Rick and Philboy). Inside, Levy greets his clients and his investigator Thomas "Herc" Hauk recognizes Stanfield as an old target. Stanfield asks Herc about a camera he once stole from him and Herc bitterly admits that the incident cost him his job. Stanfield is amused and Levy moves the meeting into the conference room. Stewart waits in Levy’s office and reads part of Herc’s paper with his consent. Herc remarks on the Burrell story and Stewart tells him that Burrell was in the year before him at Dunbar High School and reveals that Burrell was in the glee club and “stone stupid.” Cheese helps Prop Joe to prepare to leave town. Cheese wonders why Joe has kept his house for so long considering his fortune and Joe explains that his grandfather bought the house and was the first African American in the neighborhood to do so. Cheese goes to wait outside. Prop Joe warns Cheese about the return of Omar and Cheese tells Joe not to worry about him. After Cheese leaves, Stanfield enters. Joe realizes that Stanfield is not there to see him off and blames Cheese for giving him up, Stanfield confirms his suspicion with a nod. Prop Joe tells Stanfield that Cheese was always a disappointment and reminds Stanfield that he has treated him like a son. Stanfield tells Stewart that he "wasn’t made to play the son." Stewart suggests that killing him would mean losing the connection to his traffickers but Stanfield tells him the Greeks have accepted the idea. Partlow emerges from behind Joe and Joe finally proposes leaving town and disappearing but Stanfield believes that Joe would soon be plotting against him. Stanfield tells Joe to close his eyes and assures him that it will not hurt. Stewart does so and Stanfield nods to Partlow who fires a single shot into the back of Stewart’s head as Stanfield looks on. Omar Little Omar visits the home of one of Butchie’s former bodyguards. Inside Big Guy is recovering from his leg wound after being left alive as a witness to Butchie’s torture and murder. Big Guy retells the story for Omar’s benefit and identifies Chris Partlow and Snoop as responsible. Omar vows "I’m going to work them. Sweet Jesus, I’m going to work them." Butchie’s friend insists upon accompanying Omar as he is more familiar with the Stanfield Organization. Omar reclaims his shotgun. Omar waits for Slim Charles to return to his apartment. Omar asks Slim for Prop Joe’s location. Slim refuses to answer and Omar strikes him on the back of the head with his gun. Slim falls to the floor and asks Omar to consider why Joe would have given up Butchie when he was aware it would bring Omar’s vengeance upon him and that Butchie could implicate Prop Joe in profiting from Omar’s robbery. Slim claims that he would help Omar if Stewart had given up Butchie but that was not the case. He appeals to Omar to finish it but Omar leaves without further violence. Slim leans against the wall and finds blood on the back of his head. Omar and Butchie’s friend observe Stanfield’s courtyard from a vacant building. Stanfield is nowhere to be seen. They discuss Stanfield’s awareness of their intentions and Omar reveals that he plans to attack Stanfield’s people until Stanfield is forced to confront them himself. Butchie’s friend points out Monk as Stanfield’s lieutenant and Omar agrees to target him and makes a note of his car. References External links 504 Category:Season 5 episodes